End It
by StoryTruths
Summary: Obi-Wan/Anakin slash. Takes place on the Death Star during the battle between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader. Obi-Wan is ready to die by Anakin's hand, knowing Anakin has forgotten thier love.
1. End It

**Hey everyone! Alright, this is my very first Star Wars fanfiction. Yes, it's slash; Obi-Wan/Anakin (which I gather is very popular; perhaps it has something to do with how obvious it is in the movie…)**

**Anyways, don't say I didn't warn you. None of it's mine, like always. **

**This takes place on the Death Star during Episode IV (chronological order, people) during the battle between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader. (sob **_**no, **_**my little Ani will **_**always **_**be good…sob) Also, if anyone can think of a better title, I would be forever indebted…my title **_**stinks…**_

End It

Oh, my Anakin. My poor, sweet love. My only, my one Jedi apprentice, my little Ani.

Ani, I don't want to fight you. My love, you _must_ know that I would rather die than fight you.

"Obi-Wan," you say, and I smile, even though it is not your voice. I can still hear your true voice in my mind when you say my name. "I have been waiting for you."

My smile is sardonic now; I know you've used those words to hurt me. You don't care about me anymore, Anakin. You haven't waited for me since we were lovers, since you stayed awake until I came home…

Standing there, with your lightsaber out, ready to destroy the only person who will ever truly love you…I know you've forgotten us, and yet I know that I will never forget you, even when my life is over.

I am not afraid of you, Ani. I am not afraid to die for you. I would do it…you know I would. And I won't really fight you. Not really. I just need to protect Luke.

_Luke_, Anakin. Luke; your son. Do you remember him? Do you even know who he is? I remember, my Ani. I remember when you had Luke. I remember your face…happy, though I could see the guilt in your eyes.

You loved me then, my Anakin. I know you did.

All these things you're saying to me; all these things about my powers being weak…they don't matter, my Anakin.

You're still so young, so thoughtless; oh, my Ani, if I was truly fighting you, you'd be dead. How can you not see that? You have so little faith in me, my Ani.

The only words that hurt me are when you say that I should not have come back. Anakin, I belong with you. I belong _to _you. How could I not come back? How could I stay away?

I see Luke; I know you see him too. I hope you'll remember, Anakin. Remember that he's your son. In a distant corner of my heart, one that hasn't been destroyed by years of loving you, I hope you remember me as well, when I am gone.

I hope you remember me, but by the Force I pray that you will not regret killing me. I would rather take my own life than let you suffer until we are together in the Force.

I put my lightsaber up; I'm ready to die, my Anakin. I don't want to live without you anymore. In a way, I am so lucky to die by your hand; I have been able to see you once more.

In my mind I reach out to you, using the Force to make a connection between us. Our bond was once so strong, though I have not felt it in so many years…

"_End it, Anakin," _I tell you, and in my heart I know you hear me. _"Please, Ani. I offered you my life so long ago…take it now, my love."_

The Force in the air around us is trembling, and for a single instant you hesitate. You pause, and you look at me.

In that instant, I can remember your eyes; blue as the ocean and bright as starlight. I remember when you would look at me with those eyes and I would know you loved me, no matter what. I remember, and I know I'm ready to die.

"_We will be together again, Anakin. One day, we will."_

The instant is over, and there's a flash of red as your saber swings…

The last thing I hear before my spirit travels into the Force is your voice in my very heart.

"_I know, my master. I know."_


	2. We Will

**Alright people, so apparently I wasn't actually done with this story yet. This one takes place during episode V, after Luke as been rescued by Leia and Han. At this point, the Millenium Falcon is making its escape from the Empire's Star Destoryer. **

**It does refer to Anakin's relationship with Obi-Wan (yes, that does mean slash) but their relationship is not the focus of this piece. This one's from Anakin's POV; excuse me, **_**Darth Vader's**_** POV (sobs….my poor little Ani….)**

**As usual, none of it belongs to me. **

We Will

"Luke…" I made contact with his mind and called out his name, knowing that he'd hear it even if he didn't want to.

"Father…" The response was immediate, and it shocked me. An hour ago, maybe less, I had told him that he was my child. His reaction had been of disgust and disbelief, and it hurt me a little more than it should have. But now…now he called me father without even thinking.

"Son," I began, forcing the catch in my throat to disappear. "Join me. It is your destiny." _Please, Luke. Please believe. You were meant to be with me. _

I strengthened the connection between our minds, willing him to answer, hoping against hope for some kind of acceptance in his heart. But I felt his thoughts slipping away from me, and though I struggled to catch them, he turned away.

"Ben," he whispered, not even to me anymore. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ben. Obi-Wan. _Oh, my master. My love. Forgive me. Please forgive me. _My entire body ached for a moment. A year, that was all. A year since I had killed him.

How? Even now, I didn't know how I could have done it. I had known I had to. And he…my beloved had told me to. He knew what I had to do. But a part of me had died when I took my Obi-Wan's life, and the open hole that was left wanted nothing more to take my own life and be with him again.

But I could not give into that yet. I had to wait for Luke. My life was not my own; it was predestined by the Force and I knew it. My son must end my life. He must restore the Jedi.

The Millenium Falcon passed by my window and I called out to my son one more time. "Luke, your destiny is with me!"

This time, he did not even respond, though I knew he had heard me. Instead, he called out to Ben once more.

"Ben, why didn't you tell me?"

I could feel his heart breaking. I could feel the sense of loss and betrayal deep inside him, and it hurt me as well. _I'm so sorry, Luke. My son. I'm so sorry._ Luke. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn. Master Yoda. _Please forgive me. _

I tried to reach out to him again, and he was all but closed to me. The Millennium Falcon had made its jump to light speed, and his thoughts were so faint I could barely hear them. I turned from the window before I heard one final strain from my son's mind.

"We will meet again, Father."

I walked out of the control room of the star destroyer. _Yes, my son, _I told him, though I knew he could no longer hear me. _We will._


End file.
